Temen-ni-gru
The Temen-ni-gru is a tower built by disciples of the demon clan, meant as a path from the Human World to the Underworld.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — The Temen-Ni-Gru: "A holy tower constructed by disciples of the demon clan. Originally sealed by Sparda deep underground, Arkham and Vergil have rematerialized it in the present day." It was sealed away, underground, by Sparda two thousand years ago when he sealed the gate between the two worlds, in a complex ritual requiring him to confiscate the names of fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, imprison the tower's five gatekeepers, seal away LeviathanDevil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." as well as his own demonic power, split the Perfect Amulet allowing passage between the worlds, and sacrifice both his blood and that of a human priestess. However, Arkham explains to Vergil that resurrecting the tower is the way to obtain his father's power, so they begin to undo the seals Sparda placed on the tower. Vergil first renames the fallen angels, and then sends Arkham, along with some demons, to persuade Dante to come to the tower so that he can complete the Amulet. Soon after, they raise the tower and begin the rituals to awaken it. Arkham's daughter, Lady, is also enticed to enter the tower, but Arkham keeps her importance as a descendant of the priestess a secret from Vergil, who works on undoing Sparda's spell in the "Lair of Judgment", a sacrificial chamber at the bottom of the tower. Meanwhile, the mysterious demon Jester leads Dante to Vergil, with Dante slaying all the gatekeepers in his way. Vergil places the completed Amulet in the control panel and begins bloodletting himself, but is unsuccessful in undoing the final seal. When Dante intrudes upon him, he attacks Dante in the hope that more of "Sparda's blood" will solve the problem, but nothing happens until Lady joins the fight and Arkham arrives. He reveals his identity as Jester, and that the final key to the seal is Mary's blood. After undoing the seal, he stalls the three fighters, taunting them for falling right into his trap, until the Tower activates and they fall off the central platform. As the platform rises through the tower, collecting huge, demonic bells representing the seven sins, the others race to the top to stop Arkham. However, he reaches the peak of the tower and calls upon the sins in a chant which unseals the final door to the Demon World. As the demonic bells ring and Blood-goyles flock around him, Arkham rises into the Demon World and takes the Force Edge, assuming Sparda's form and power. Background The Temen-ni-gru's name may be a reference to the Neo-Sumerian Great Ziggurat of Ur, named "E-temen-nigur(u)" (lit. "house whose foundation creates terror") in Sumerian. It was a structure built to serve as both an administrative center of the city, and as a shrine to Ur's patron diety, the moon god Nanna, or Sin. Temen-ni-gru's use to worship sin as immorality is a pun on this. The Temen-ni-gru's design draws heavily from the mythological Tower of Babel, especially the painting of it made by Pieter Bruegel the Elder. While the Tower of Babel was built to invade Heaven, the Temen-ni-gru was built as a gateway to Hell. The seven demonic bell statues left throughout the tower are a reference to the seven deadly sins: Pride, Covetousness (Greed), Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Anger (Wrath), and Sloth. In Mission 04, the background music that plays as Dante explores the tower contains a deep, guttural voice which sometimes says "Pride, Covetousness, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Anger, Sloth". References Category:Devil May Cry 3